Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen
by isabelele
Summary: Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. Pesimo summary. SAMCHEL/EVANBERRY.


Era la mañana de la boda de Kurt y Blaine, y alarma de Sam sonó a las 6:30 am . Golpeó al silencio y salió de la cama . Seguían en Nueva York y estarían tomando un tren a Lima en un par de horas para el festín de la tarde. Estaba nervioso ya que era el padrino de Blaine, pero estaba decidido a hacer de la ocasión lo mejor que pueda . Mientras estaba sentado en la cama pasando por su discurso en la cabeza , oyó ruidos procedentes de la sala de estar del apartamento .

Rachel seguía allí.

Sam salió con un gran bostezo y se frotó los ojos al ver a Rachel hacer tostadas . Ella estaba en un vestido lila hermosa e incluso sin maquillaje en ella miró la boca impresionante de Sam estaba abierta a la vista de ella, pero tuvo que pasar por alto su belleza y concentrarse en el día por delante . Él había estado desarrollando sentimientos por Rachel recientemente, pero sabía que no pasaría nada.

'' Cambió de opinión acerca de regresar a Lima anoche '' ? Preguntó Sam . Rachel se voltió y lo miró. Parecía mirar fijamente durante un largo tiempo y que parecía como si ella lo estaba revisando antes de que ella volviera a la realidad .

'' Uh, sí . Me imaginé que sería una pérdida de viajar allí sólo para dormir . Además, yo quería asegurarme de que mi equipo era perfecto. ¿Me veo bien? Todavía tengo que hacer mi maquillaje y el pelo, pero voy a guardar para que cuando estemos en el tren. ¿Cómo me veo ? '' Preguntó Rachel .

'' Magnífica , realmente magnífica . '' , Dijo Sam rápidamente antes de lamentarlo inmediatamente. Rachel se sonrojó un poco cuando ella volvió a hacer su brindis.

'' Bueno , supongo que no vas en eso. '' Rachel comentó . Sam miró a sí mismo y se fue de color rojo brillante cuando se dio cuenta que él sólo estaba en calzoncillos .

'' Oh , uh , no. Apoyo de la desnudez . '' , Dijo Sam . Rachel rió .

'' Está bien , tu vives aquí , después de todo . '' Rachel dijo y sonrió. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa . Ambos amaban las sonrisas de cada uno.

'' Entonces, ¿quieres una tostada? '' Preguntó Rachel .

'' Sí, gracias. '' Sam respondió y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. Rachel estaba sorprendentemente vendo a Sam quien estaba casi completamente desnudo mientras comía el desayuno.

'' Emocionada? '' Preguntó Sam . Rachel asintió con la cabeza .

'' Sí . He estado practicando canciones para la recepción durante cinco semanas , y que tendrá que encontrar a un hombre para frenar a bailar conmigo . '' , Dijo Rachel .

'' De lo contrario, tendrías que conformarse conmigo! '' Sam se rió entre dientes . Rachel rió.

'' Sam , es imposible para que tu seas alguien que se conforma con una chica . Eres mejor que eso.'' , Dijo Rachel entonces se sonrojó ligeramente , mirando hacia abajo a su plato casi vacío. Sam se sonrojó también. Los dos de ellos la mano estado compartiendo momentos así durante casi un año , pero nada había venido de ella ; rara vez conseguían algún tiempo a solas todos modos.

'' Me gustaría que Finn podría haber estado aquí, sin embargo .'' , Dijo Sam , y Rachel se puso seria .

'' Yo también. Estaba tan emocionada por la boda ... Realmente lo echo de menos . Sobre todo en días como estos. '' Rachel dijo , las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sam solo le tomó la mano y sólo quería darle un beso para que se sintiera mejor.

Sal de ella , Evans . Ella es tu amiga .

'' Bueno, debo recoger mi traje antes de coger el tren. '' Sam dijo y se levantó mientras terminaba su brindis . Rachel cedió a la tentación y aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar los enormes músculos de Sam , abdominales tonificados y excesivamente impresionante físico sin verle lo que haga. Es raro tener a un amigo que tiene un cuerpo de modelo y que es modelo.

Sal de el , Berry. Él es tu amigo .

Rachel aún amaba a Finn , por supuesto que lo hizo, pero ella sabía que no podía estar sola para siempre. Ella tiene 20 años y un día ella iba a encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida . Ella todavía desearía que hubiera sido Finn, pero sabía que él iba no iba a volver otra vez un día no importa qué. Ella había crecido muy atraído por Sam desde que se había ido a vivir con ella, y su buena apariencia y cuerpo caliente era genial , pero su personalidad fantastica fue la guinda del pastel para ella.

'' Blaine me quiere llevar una corbata de lazo , pero todavía no se sabe muy bien cómo alinear correctamente. '' Oyó Sam grito desde su habitación.

'' Yo te voy a mostrar cómo hacerlo ; Blane me enseñó. Salir y voy a demostrar . '' Rachel respondió . Sam salió de su habitación, aún en tan solo sus boxers , pero con una corbata de lazo en la mano.

'' Yo podría cambiarme primero ... ''

'' ... No te preocupes, te voy a mostrar sólo rápidamente cómo hacerlo y entonces podrás probar cuando estes cambiado '' . Rachel dijo y tomó la corbada de la mano de Sam . Dio un paso más cerca de él , así que estaban sólo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro . Se miraron a los ojos del otro por un momento antes de que Rachel procedió a envolver la corbata de lazo alrededor del cuello de Sam .

Ella demostró a Sam cómo atar la corbata de lazo vocal y rió mientras Sam hizo un ruido raro cuando ella tiró de él demasiado apretado. Sam se rió con ella mientras se ajustaba y lo encontró surrealista que ella sólo había puesto una corbata de lazo en su ofertas inmobiliarias prácticamente desnuda .

'' Hay . Perfecto '' . Dijo Rachel y miró a Sam .

'' Lo es. '' Sam estuvo de acuerdo y le devolvió la mirada a Rachel . Los dos compartieron un momento como Rachel miró brevemente hacia el pecho de Sam otra vez.

Ella es tu amiga .

Él es tu amigo .

Los compañeros se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato más antes de que Rachel habló .

'' Debemos , um ... realmente deberíamos estar listos '' .

'' Uh, sí ... realmente deberíamos'' . Sam respondió .

A la mierda .

Rachel tiró de la corbata de Sam hasta que sus labios se estrellaron contra la de ella. Rachel se sintió aliviado al sentir que Sam la besó de nuevo y lo envuelve con sus grandes brazos alrededor de ella . Rachel saltó a Sam y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras sostenía sus piernas. Los dos se abrazaron con más y más pasión cada segundo , colgaron la copia de seguridad en una pared y continuaron a besar intensamente .

Sam se dio la vuelta por lo que Rachel estaba de espaldas contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras desenvolvía sus piernas y se deslizó por su cuerpo. Ella agarró el pelo y saboreó el momento antes de besarlo de nuevo. Se frotó las manos arriba y abajo de su pecho mientras gemía de placer .

La puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió cuando Rachel empujó a Sam sobre la cama . Ella saltó encima de él y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo mientras ella gemía mientras él abrió la cremallera de su vestido y suavemente se lo quito. Ella se quitó la corbata de lazo y la besó en el cuello , ya que ambos se deslizaron bajo las sábanas.

Sam se puso encima de Rachel y se quitó el sujetador mientras se deslizaba fuera de su ropa interior . Volvió a besar su cuello mientras sentía los brazos con las manos. Sam la besó en los labios suavemente de nuevo antes de los dos se miraron el uno al otro .

'' ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto ? '' Susurró Sam .

'' ... Si. '' Rachel susurró a su vez y besó Sam , mordiéndose el labio mientras se separaban . Sam sintió que sus calzoncillos bajaban y pateó las piernas hasta que volaron hasta la esquina de la habitación. Ellos vincularon sus dedos entre cada uno de los demás como Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sam . Rachel gimió de placer y se agarró a los bordes del colchón, Sam empezó a empujar .

El sonido de los gemidos , risas y somieres resonó por todo el apartamento.


End file.
